


The King and His Commoner II

by claravitae



Series: In Just Three Lines [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claravitae/pseuds/claravitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As asked: "GrimmIchi, set in the King and his Commoner universe. Grimmjow is tired of Ichigo's naivety, and decides to make a display of ownership in front of his general. Ichigo is pleased, but confused, still oblivious to the general's intension."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Commoner II

**Author's Note:**

> (requested by AiryAquarius on FF.net)

After what felt like endless weeks of strenuous and hard-fought adjustments between the two, from acclimating to the entirely new surroundings and happenings of palace life to the rollercoaster of emotions that accompanied them, it seemed that the Lord Jaegerjaques and his new husband had finally settled into a routine of sorts: while the mornings consisted of the blunette leaving their warm bed at early dawn to resume his duties as king and the young lad exploring the palace halls whether alone or with some form of company, the afternoons and evenings were reserved for quiet, tender moments between Grimmjow and Ichigo as they walked together or enjoyed a meal away from the rest of the busy castle.

It was an occasional passing in the halls that brought a smile to the emperor's face, seeing the bright and rich brown orbs sparkle on Ichigo's face along with the faintest of blushes on that beautiful face that returned his smile; however, as much as he enjoyed seeing the young lad on his rounds, Grimmjow's pleasant demeanor often melted away at the sight of the self-appointed bodyguard that accompanied Ichigo – his own general, Renji Abarai, an attractive man in his own right, who obviously cared too much for the lonely and oblivious young prince he guarded.

The king knew his general had ulterior motives and wished to claim Ichigo as his own, but Grimmjow would be damned if his precious lad was plucked from his hands – which brought the king to this moment, having seen the orange-haired prince and fiery general in the halls, where he marched up to Ichigo and kissed the boy soundly on the lips – their  _first_  kiss, mind you – pulling away to see the results of his work: the flushing and stuttering Prince Ichigo who couldn't hide his delighted smile, and the furious rage that burned in Abarai's eyes –  _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Send me PM/review with your pairing and AU suggestions.


End file.
